Through Their Eyes
by Little Miss AiLy
Summary: If all of them could write. If all of them could tell. If all of them were to put their feelings into a poem, what would they say? What would they want to say? What would they need to say? What do they see Through Their Eyes? Discontinued.
1. One Happy Family

**Title:** **Through Their Eyes**  
  
**Summary:** _If all of them could write. If all of them could tell. If all of them were to put their feelings into a poem, what would they say? What would they want to say? What would they need to say? What do they see "Through Their Eyes", that they want to get out?  
_  
**Author's notes:**  
  
Welcome, to my second _Fruits Basket_ fanfiction! Welcome to the magical world of the characters of Furuba and welcome into their minds, feelings, and thoughts. Yeah, yeah, enough with the crappy, corny stuff. As you should know by the summary, this is about their feelings put into poem. If you don't like poetry, then you shouldn't be reading this. If you don't like me, then you shouldn't be reading this. If you don't like anything, well then quite a crappy life you have, don't you? As you can see, I have an attitude, but that's beside the point. The point is, you should be reading these poems. Each of them will have their own little chapter and each of them will be unique and special. So, now that that's over, on with the poems!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own _Fruits Basket_ or any of the such. If I own anything, it's just the right to write this.

* * *

**One "Happy" Family**  
  
**By:** _The whole family_  
  
That twisted smile,  
  
That harsh voice,  
  
Why does it taunt me?  
  
Why does he hurt me?  
  
Why me?  
  
What did I do?  
  
Is this because of what I am?  
  
Is it because I am cursed?  
  
Why can't I be near anyone?  
  
Why do you have to hurt her?  
  
Why do you have to hurt me?  
  
Why do you have to hurt us all?  
  
Why? Aren't you family?  
  
Why am I the most cursed?  
  
Why must you all hate me?  
  
Can't you for once be glad?  
  
That I'm even alive?  
  
I sit here,  
  
Up on this roof,  
  
Staring,  
  
Forever wondering.  
  
Why was I cursed?  
  
Why couldn't other people realize me for who I am?  
  
Stupid curse,  
  
Stupid true form,  
  
Stupid everything,  
  
Even myself.  
  
Happiness,  
  
What a joke,  
  
What a lie I play,  
  
Quite an act I put up.  
  
Forever happy,  
  
As if the world is fine,  
  
But is it really?  
  
Is everything really fine?  
  
Tell me,  
  
Me, the stupid creature,  
  
Who pretends,  
  
Who lies,  
  
The one that everyone  
  
Thinks is always happy.  
  
Why is this fake smile  
  
Plastered on my face?  
  
Why is it sitting there?  
  
Eating away at me from within.  
  
What do I have to say?  
  
What can I say?  
  
Do I have to complain?  
  
Can't I say that I'm happy?  
  
What a question that is,  
  
"Can't I say that I'm happy?"  
  
What a lie,  
  
A cruel joke.  
  
I'm not happy,  
  
Why should I be?  
  
Mama,  
  
Sissy,  
  
They don't even know me,  
  
So why should I be happy?  
  
How can I pretend to smile,  
  
When I know the world's nothing but a lie?  
  
Why do I pretend?  
  
What am I supposed to write?  
  
Am I supposed to say I'm happy with my family?  
  
Because I'm not!  
  
Why should I be?  
  
We're all cursed,  
  
The dog laughs,  
  
The rabbit jokes,  
  
The cat doesn't pay attention,  
  
The mouse is too busy with himself,  
  
The dragon, what about him?  
  
The cow, he's always off in space.  
  
Akito, that damn Akito.  
  
Can I write this?  
  
Why not?  
  
That damn Akito,  
  
He hurts everyone.  
  
He'd kill us if he could.  
  
Is this even a poem?  
  
I can't say my family is really 'happy',  
  
But I'm not saying that they are very mean.  
  
This isn't turning out to be a poem!  
  
NO, I ruined something!  
  
What can I do?  
  
I ruin everything!  
  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME,  
  
FAMILY!  
  
I HAVE DISGRACED YOU,  
  
AND MY BLABBERING,  
  
IT'S RUINING THIS POEM!  
  
IT'S RUINING A WORK OF ART  
  
THAT WE ALL MADE!  
  
NO!  
  
I'VE WASTED ANOTHER GOOD THING!  
  
I can't say much of my family.  
  
I love them,  
  
But things aren't always good.  
  
Not very often.  
  
I wonder why we can't get along.  
  
Why can't we get along?  
  
Can't we just love one another?  
  
Like how Sissy loves us all?  
  
Can't we be happy?  
  
Why can't we just be happy?  
  
Please,  
  
Can you just smile?  
  
Be happy,  
  
Please be happy.  
  
They say,  
  
My heart is frozen,  
  
But so is this family,  
  
So what can they do?  
  
Our family,  
  
It's shattered,  
  
It's broken amongst the very few,  
  
The excluded few,  
  
Of which I'm among.  
  
Can you tell me?  
  
Why do they say I am frozen?  
  
Aren't they just so?  
  
The sweet sorrow of our family,  
  
It is hidden among us all.  
  
My brother,  
  
The dog,  
  
All of them,  
  
Even me.  
  
The sorrow of our family is in us all.  
  
I laugh,  
  
And pretend not to understand,  
  
But sadly, I do,  
  
I do too well.  
  
I know too well of our pain,  
  
Of our bittersweet ache.  
  
We all want to leave it,  
  
But that we can't,  
  
For the past is dug into our souls,  
  
And that we cannot change.  
  
I suppose,  
  
I'm supposed to write how I feel,  
  
About this family,  
  
But I won't lie.  
  
I hate it,  
  
Not them,  
  
Just the family itself.  
  
Don't you see why?  
  
I can't help it,  
  
I can't hold myself in,  
  
But if I don't,  
  
I can ruin it all.  
  
My temper,  
  
All because of this curse,  
  
Is horrible,  
  
It almost kills.  
  
I can't stop it,  
  
And half the time,  
  
I don't know it's even there.  
  
Doesn't that suck?  
  
Doesn't it all suck?  
  
Yeah, it does.  
  
Ha,  
  
My family, you ask?  
  
I'll tell you about them.  
  
They're all hopeless.  
  
They pray of help,  
  
From a girl,  
  
Who doesn't understand.  
  
She doesn't know anything.  
  
Sure, she knows there's a curse,  
  
But does she understand it?  
  
Of course not!  
  
No one does,  
  
That's why outsiders aren't allowed.  
  
Outsiders will be taken care of,  
  
Very well in fact.  
  
Ha,  
  
What a laugh!  
  
My family,  
  
They're all fools!

* * *

**After Word:**

So, how did I do? Did I do okay? Can you tell which character is which? This one was complicated, but that's okay, because I know I'll get the hang of it. There's still more to come, just tell me if you like it. If you don't, then flames will be used to roast my Quinn-chibi-doll! Yup, I'm roasting a chibi-doll of someone! What fun it'll be! If you like it, do tell me! If you think I have a few things I need to work on, any suggestions at all, then do tell! I love getting comments to help with my writing, or I'll never get better! Well, that's it for now! Next chapter: **BEWARE!** Prepare for the rambling of: **Ritsu**! PEACE

_Akira Asakura_


	2. All I Can Do

**Author's Notes:**  
  
Hello, welcome to the second chapter of "**_Through Their Eyes_**" and to the, of course, next poem. For those of you who don't like poetry, don't read this. Those who don't like me don't read this. Those of you who don't like reading, you shouldn't even be on this site. But on with the poem. Today you get to enjoy the ranting of _Sir Ritsu Sohma._

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I own _Fruits Basket_? If so, you need a mental health doctor. There's no way in the world I could possibly own it. I just write the stories about it.

* * *

**All I Can Do**  
  
**By:** _Ritsu Sohma  
_  
Every time I try,  
  
I fall.  
  
And all I can do is watch,  
  
As others make up for my mistakes.  
  
This feeling,  
  
It hurts.  
  
It's painful,  
  
To know I can't help.  
  
I try,  
  
But I can't do much.  
  
Whenever I try to spread my wings,  
  
I fall.  
  
All I can do is watch,  
  
And hope I can repent...  
  
Hope I can fix it...  
  
Hope I can change...  
  
Only my dreams  
  
Turn out right.  
  
But my dreams  
  
Can do nothing.  
  
I hold out my hand,  
  
Wishing I could pull you up and help.  
  
But what can I do,  
  
Besides make it worse?  
  
That small dream,  
  
That told me I could help,  
  
Was it a lie?  
  
Is it all fake?  
  
I begin to run,  
  
But fall again.  
  
No one can help me,  
  
And I can help no one.  
  
The light glows faint.  
  
There's not much left.  
  
Three...  
  
Two...  
  
One...  
  
There's nothing.  
  
Like what I can do:  
  
Nothing.  
  
Holding out my hands,  
  
I reach,  
  
But fall again,  
  
Into the darkness.

* * *

**After Word:**  
  
Okay, so how did you enjoy it? Depressing, wasn't it? Yeah, I make depressing poems... Not very good at happy ones, but I'll try later on. I'm not sure who I should make a poem for next. **Review and tell me who you'd like to have a poem for next.** If there are enough people agreeing on one person, then that'll be my next subject of the poem. Hope you enjoyed the poem, even if it was sad. Hey, it makes a good subject, besides, it was _Ritsu Sohma_. Do you really expect _him_ to have a happy poem? Like I said before, **review please**. **Give me some comments, and maybe who you'd like me to write a poem about later on.** Later in this fiction, I think I may base a song after someone. I wrote a song a while ago and realized it'd probably fit with a character in the _Furuba_ cast, I still he revising to do though. **Thanks for reading, hope you review!** _PEACE_  
  
_Akira Asakura_

(**P.S.** If you don't mind, could you read and review my other story? Please? I'm in need of reviews and in need of some support on that story. 3 of the _reviews_ aren't exactly, well, reviews. Also, I have another story coming soon. If you like _Shaman King_, and _Ren_, oh, not to mention depression, then this is the story for you. I'm going to say ahead of time, this story starts off pretty sad, but will end up okay in the end. **Note:** My character will not "own" _Ren_, in fact in the end, she'll no longer have anything to do with him. If you like my writing, watch for that story, it'll be titled: **_In the Midst of the Sakuras_**, coming soon.)


	3. My Four Seasons

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in forever... Oh well... So, if anyone's reading this at all, I'm going to cut it short and just let you read, so there.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the poems.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3- Kyo's Poem  
  
My Four Seasons  
  
By: Kyo Sohma  
  
These spring rains,  
They kill me.  
They tell a story,  
I don't want to hear.  
They remind me,  
I can't hold you.  
They tell me,  
I can't hold on.  
They whisper,  
My fate...  
  
The summer sun,  
It shadows me.  
It weaves the tale,  
I wish not to know.  
It weaves,  
A lonely tapestry.  
It paints,  
My loosening grip.  
It portrays,  
My past...  
  
The autumn leaves,  
Heavy my weight to bear.  
They pull out,  
What I want to forget.  
They discover,  
My fear.  
They reveal,  
My falling.  
They show,  
My present...  
  
Winter snow,  
It rejuvenates me.  
It sings a song,  
That I've hoped to hear.  
It hums,  
My little joy.  
It choruses,  
My landing.  
It echoes,  
My future...  
  
And though I fell,  
Angel wings lifted me.  
And I am now told,  
I will be able to hold you.  
I am being painted,  
A new beginning.  
I am finding,  
A light.  
And my seasons will be,  
Wondrous,  
Just as you are.  
They will bloom anew.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After Word:  
Yeah, I know, it's confusing. Yes, it doesn't sound as much as Kyo as it should, but I think it's good... Maybe one day, I'll just put this in a book of poems I'll make. I really like it. And I believe that one day Kyo will find a new light, and something to lift him up. Do you know who he was talking about? I want to know if anyone can tell who he's talking about in the poem, when he uses "you". Ooh, it's a mystery... I wonder who it is... O-O So, just review and I'll be happy... Suggestions for the next poem would be appreciated, in fact any reviews would be appreciated, thankies! Hope you keep reading... I'll try to update more often! PEACE Akira  
  
Note: Also, would anyone mind reading my other Fruits Basket fic as well? Oh, and maybe my Shaman King fic? Please? Pretty please? I just want people's opinions; you don't even have to like it... That's all I ask... Okay, now I'm done. Oh yeah, and check out my friends' fics too: KiyoshiWheeler, Merina-AnimeLover, and Genkai1314. 


	4. Why Can't We Laugh

**

* * *

Author's Notes:**  
Okay, Akira here... I'm back to update this fic after a long, long time without inspiration... It struck me last night at 1:00 in the morning, so for those who like this fic, this is how devoted I am! None the less, I've written it, and you can't ask more out of me... I've been working on other stuff, which isn't coming out too well either, except for the books I've been reading... Now, earlier on someone asked for a poem by Kisa, so this is it... Enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own _Fruits Basket_ or any of those characters... They are all legally in ownership of _Natsuki Takaya_ so, leave me alone! --#

* * *

** Chapter 4** – _Why Can't We Laugh?_ - _Kisa's Poem_  
  
****

**Why Can't We Laugh?**  
  
**By:** _Kisa Sohma_  
  
Can you look at me,  
And really say you're all right?  
Can you say:  
"Everything's fine..."  
Can you smile,  
And laugh with simple joy?  
  
Can you really tell me,  
Without any doubt,  
That you are happy;  
Truly happy?  
  
Can't we all say,  
For once,  
That we're happy?  
And forget the past?  
  
Just look at me.  
Tell me the truth.  
Stop hiding.  
Please stop...  
  
Why can't we all just smile?  
And forget...  
Can't we just laugh;  
Pretend nothing ever happened?  
  
Look at me.  
Tell me.  
Laugh; Smile.  
Say something...  
  
Please,  
Look me in the eye...  
Tell me why are you hiding?  
Tell me, why can't we laugh?

**End notes:**  
Okay, so that's it... There's Kisa's poem... Not as long as the others, but I believe quite fulfilling... Though it was also sad... So, well, let's see... So far Kyo's poem was my favorite, but that's opinion only... Kyo's was the most lifting, but I haven't felt that much optimism in a while, so don't expect many more like his... His was really a wonder... Anyway, just review... Flame, comment, question, advise, anything really, doesn't matter... Oh, and you could also say whose poem you want next... Whoever you want, tell me, and I'll try... But if inspiration doesn't strike, you're at a lost... And I may just write whosever's strikes me first... So yeah... Bye-bye!  
  
_Akira Asakura_


	5. Chaos

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, so it's Akira Asakura back from the grave for your entertainment. /Sarcastic, very sarcastic./ Anyways, welcome to the odd and crazy poem of who else but Sir Sohma Shigure! So much fun. So, I'm sure you'd all like to read the an insanely bored few moments on the bus... And just think, this was only for a few moments and I got it into a perfectly "Shigure" toned poem... Sorta... I had originally planned to show him with his actual sadness inside, but I struck this instead, so yeah... There you go, Shi-san's madness managed all in one dinky poem, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Furuba, Shigure Sohma, or any of that such, but if I catch anyone taking this poem from its rightful owner (me) I'll make sure that someone's sued!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Shigure's Poem 

**Chaos**

By: Sohma Shigure 

Well, I'm free again,

Thank goodness for this break from stress.

But as I try to fly away,

I find that it seems as if my wings are clipped.

I'm brought back to this scrutiny trap,

And I find that the cage was relocked.

For thought I'm miles away,

I feel an invisible link.

And as I try to turn my back,

Instead I'm pulled back.

I suppose memories can't fade,

Because this living nightmare has met the light of day.

What would this be called?

A daydream? Certainly not.

If it were,

I fear the worst.

And within the worst,

The best is still awful.

But of course, that we wouldn't know,

For the truth would be hidden.

And if truth be told then,

Chaos would strike.

I suppose it already has.

Welcome to my mind.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**End Notes:**

Wow, and to believe that started as I poem about Fall Break. Amazing, eh? Also, I feel like it should be an introduction to some sort of big story... Perhaps it will be one day... /DUN-DUN-DUN!/ So, watch around, you may find it one day, or it may be left for the pickings, just don't forget I'll sue you if you don't give me credit, oh, and money! Yes, I'd like money. I write for the fun of it, but everyone needs money... Anyway, drop in your comments and such. Any suggestions, dedications, or ideas, and even flames are welcome. If you'd like me to write a specific character's poem, just tell me, I'll try my best.


	6. Flowing Wings

**A/N:**

Hello, hello readers… (Can you tell I'm semi-hyper?) Anyway, welcome to the 6th chapter of _Through Their Eyes_. This is the poem of Aki-chan I'm submitting today. (If you want to know why I'm calling Akito Aki-chan, just read this story: The Disturbing Truth by: T-c3.) But anyways, I feel bad for bashing Aki sometimes so I've decided to put him in a different light. A sort of sad and depressing light, but not a bad one. So, of to the poem!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Furuba, don't sue!

↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨

**Flowing Wings**

**By: Akito Sohma**

When a bell rings,

An angel gets its wings.

And I'm pretty sure

I'm not among them.

I can't go a day,

Without getting upset.

I can't go a night,

When life isn't of question.

And I know I can't get through life,

Without doubt of myself.

I wonder my existence.

I ponder my true tone.

Tsubasa,

As the Japanese call 'wings,'

What a beautiful word,

Japanese or not.

Wings,

How it flows off the tongue,

But I wonder,

Ever off my back?

Graceful, light filled feathers.

The ones I may never have.

↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨↨

End notes:

Sweet and simple, yet sad. I'm very sorry Aki-chan. /bows./ I'll make up for it, I'm thinking of fics now that are connected to my other two Fruits Basket fics. But I won't say anymore… If you want to know, you'll just have to wait. -


	7. Notice Me

**Chapter 7: Notice Me**

**Disclaimer:** All characters used for this fan-fiction belong to Takaya Natsuki and we can only wish that we ever make our original stories this good.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Notice Me**

**By:** Sohma Hiro

I get that odd feeling again,  
And I just want you to notice me.  
Say my name, please.  
Speak directly, to me.  
You know I hate her.  
You're too busy being friends with _her_.  
It's like you don't see me,  
Or hear me, or even care anymore.  
Is that it?  
Have you stopped caring, about me?  
Have you forgotten me,  
And all the other Juunishi?  
Is it because of her?  
How could_ she_ do that?  
When I couldn't even catch your attention?  
So you've given up on me?  
Come back to me,  
Or give me a moment of acknowledgement.  
So that I can give you one of my half-smiles and scoff,  
Because for once you begin to actually notice me.  
Are you happy? I admit it:  
I just want you to **notice me**.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**A/N:  
**Of course poor Hiro-kun did not realize that I'd post this poem for the entire world to see. Just kidding. But it was fun to right. I was sort of having one of those moments where I just felt like the person I liked really didn't even know who I was, so I started this poem, not knowing that it'd end up flowing into Hiro. I wrote the first four lines, and then realized how much it sounded like little Hiro-kun and finished it in his view. Only the first four lines really fit that much with me, but yeah, that's it...Yay, updated-ness!


	8. Everpresent

**Chapter 8: Ever-present**

**Disclaimer:** We all know what I'm going to say, so drop it, and no suing.

↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨

**Ever-present  
**By: Sohma Hatsuharu

That constant anger in my mind,  
That grudge I shouldn't have,  
All of it,  
Is caving in on me.  
It scares me and everyone else,  
With its constant bursts,  
And it's fighting against me.  
But what scares me so much is its presence.  
So controlling,  
So tempting,  
Contemplating, and confusing.  
It wants me, yet not.  
It wants my physical being,  
But truly me? It wants that out.  
Threatening, oh so threatening,  
That it is,  
And frightening, deathly frightening, as well.  
What scares me most about it you ask?  
It is that, well, that- thing is part of me.  
And not merely part of me but  
Ever-present.

↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨/↨

**A/N:**  
And that's Hatsuharu's poem right there. Not much to say. But coming next is Momiji-san's poem. Expect the unexpected of Momitchi-san, for it may not particularly sound like the Mit-san we're used to, rather it will sound like the Mit-san we were introduced to when Tohru found out about Momitchi's mother. Enjoy contemplating, because I'm going to wait about a week before I post the poem. Bye-bye!


	9. Choices

**Chapter 9: Choices**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, never will, never have, no suing, the end.

↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨

**Choices**  
By: Momitchi/ Momiji Sohma

Mama, I'm sorry.  
I didn't mean to scare you.  
Please don't be mad at me,  
I promise I didn't mean to.  
Papa, what is Mama doing with the doctor.  
She's what?  
No, she can't!  
Stop her Papa, stop her!  
How could you let her do it?  
I thought you loved me;  
Then again, I though Mama loved me too.  
I guess I was wrong.  
I don't believe Mama could do that though.  
Didn't she care about me? Doesn't she now?  
Wasn't this supposed to be unconditional love?  
I can't help the curse, Mama!  
I awake,  
Hoping it was all a dream.  
But it wasn't,  
Because there she is, in front of me.  
She asks me how my father is,  
Or rather, the doctor.  
I smile, lying with a cheerful answer.  
Within I wish though, that she'd chosen to remember me.

↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨♦↨

**A/N: **  
I love the border thing I made. I don't remember how I what alt-code for the arrows were though, so I had to copy them from another poem and then add in the stars. I like it, it's pretty. The arrows are supposed to represent how choices have their "ups-and-downs" and the stars were just a nice decoration so I wouldn't have to used the same border as in Akito's poem. But anyways, I don't know where the inspiration came from, I was just set on making sure I had this poem for my inspiration of the day notebook that I've been doing. So, that's it, 'til next time. Oh yeah, in about a half a week, maybe Saturday I'll post Prince Yuki's poem.


	10. Serenity

**Chapter 10: Serenity**

**Disclaimer: **I swear on all my books (except Bible) and manga that I do not own _Furuba_.

§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§

**Serenity**  
By: Sohma Yuki

It is frightening,  
When I am left to my thoughts.  
Perhaps _that_ is why I give myself so much to do,  
And avoid moments that haven't been planned,  
Maybe that's why meeting her surprised me so much.  
Everything has been different since then.  
Things _have_ been different,  
But I'm still busy.  
That, I am grateful for.  
I cannot be left to these thoughts.  
Hatred, this hatred, that possesses me,  
Is what is within, from which I hide.  
Guilt overcomes me.  
I cannot stand these emotions.  
That's why I remain so indifferent always.  
Stop it! Stop it now!  
Breathing, shallow breaths coming in.  
My chest goes steadily up and down.  
I must keep this in check.  
Calm yourself Yuki, calm.  
Yes, you're fine.  
You must stop thinking.  
Go back to serenity, sweet calm.  
No problems, you're fine.  
I need to keep myself busy.  
I need serenity.

§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§♦§

**A/N:**  
I just recently came to the realization that these poems are rather confusing about their messages, so I'd like to note that they're just sort of made to start you thinking beyond what we've read, seen, or heard about Fruits Basket. Truthfully, I have no particular plot or motive to what they're thinking; it's just something to make you think. I was starting this one to aim towards the idea of how Akito bothered Yuki-san so much, but it twisted and now I'm not sure of the thoughts involved at all, just that it's there and it's making me think beyond my own motives. Strange, no? But yeah, bye-bye.


	11. Cold

**Chapter 11: Cold**

**Disclaimer:** I will not, have not, nor do I now own Fruits Basket. I'm a lowly fan, sadly.

♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

**Cold  
By: Kana Sohma**

Cold, I feel cold,  
So very cold.  
No more warm arms to lay back on,  
A face of a stranger,  
Heart of a friend,  
Or more…  
Lost to the binds of exchanged vows,  
But still incompleteness.  
I thought that hole had been filled.  
I obviously thought wrong.  
Strong hands once held me,  
But now I must brace myself.  
The breath beside me isn't right.  
I cannot leave him though.  
It is not his fault.  
I cannot leave and make it his.  
Surely, there's another way,  
But I cannot breathe to think.  
Cold, a feeling not so soon forgotten,  
Cold an emotion undesertable,  
Cold, the feeling numbing my senses  
As I lay beside this other man,  
The man I must sadly say makes me feel cold.

♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

**A/N:**  
Yes, she's talking about her new husband. Yes, it is rather sad. No, she probably doesn't actually feel that way. But yes, I'm still happy with this poem. It puts in an interesting perspective. I have a pretty good illustration that came along with it and I would've posted it and had it on my bio, but sadly my scanner is screwed. You'll just have to imagine a sad picture of Kana with her legs curled to her chest and her head face down on her knees and arms wrapped around her legs while she's on her bed with her husband behind her sleeping. I faded off some of the picture to make it fit on the page, but it's still good. Too bad you can't see. Oh well! I'll update again later today with the next poem: Lost in Shadows, by?.. I'm not telling!


	12. Lost in Shadows

**Chapter 12: Lost in Shadows**

**Disclaimer:** I will not, have not, nor do I now own Fruits Basket.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Lost in Shadows  
By? **(Momiji's mother, whose name I don't know.)

That face, that smile,   
They are both too familiar.  
The little boy, the blonde,  
Momiji he calls himself,  
His movement, behavior,  
Is a vague memory.  
Where have I seen him before?  
Where had I known him,  
Beyond these white corridors,  
These halls that make me nervous.  
I'm always coming here late,  
All so I spend more time rushing,  
Less time here,  
A place that makes me feel almost claustrophobic.  
I seek comfort in little Momo.  
She ceases this skittish frenzy.  
It's so easy to squeeze her hand,  
And go on forgetting the incomprehensive pain.  
It is in shadows that it stalks,  
Me its simply prey.  
What have I done to give me these fears?  
Why does it link to that boy?  
And why is it all lost in shadows?  
That is where my memories lay,  
Locked and forgotten,  
Lost in shadows.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
